


i don't need to keep looking (my search is done)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Life, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, This is just pure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but more specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: In which Yang is very soft for her wife and Blake is trying her absolute best.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188





	i don't need to keep looking (my search is done)

**Author's Note:**

> I've written about the Bees being domestic and the Bees being married and the Bees having a baby and various combinations thereof a whole lot of times before but fuck it I am doing it again and I regret nothing. I just have so many thoughts about them having a soft, peaceful life together so I'm being totally self-indulgent and writing them all, not that I think many people are complaining XD
> 
> Lyrics in the title from Broken Record by Shakira.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this makes you as happy to read as it did me to write so... enjoy!

Logically, Yang had known that eventually she’d be able to feel her baby kick, but she still wasn’t quite prepared for when it actually happened. In a lot of ways, it wasn’t an especially dramatic moment. She was sitting on the sofa idly browsing the news when she was distracted by the slight fluttering in her stomach. It took her a few seconds to realise what it was, and when she did she nearly dropped her Scroll.

“Blake!”

It promptly occurred to her that yelling her wife’s name loudly and suddenly without any explanation had maybe not been the best idea when Blake rushed into the room less than a minute later, looking around like she’d been expecting some sort of emergency. She relaxed when she processed that there was no immediate crisis, and Yang felt a little guilty for making her panic unnecessarily.

“Don’t worry, nothing’s wrong. I just— Can you come over here?”

Blake sat down next to her on the edge of the couch, and Yang gently took her hand, guiding her wife to rest her palm against her abdomen. There was a brief stillness where nothing happened, and Yang wondered for a moment if she’d got so excited for nothing, but then came the same movement again, a little stronger this time, and she watched as Blake’s eyes widened.

“Is that—”

“Yeah.” Yang couldn’t stop the grin spreading across her face. “Yeah, it is.”

“That’s our child.”

Blake’s eyes were shiny with tears, her voice filled with awe like she couldn’t quite believe it, and she let out a shaky laugh as she pulled Yang into a hug. Yang wrapped her arms around her and held her close, feeling a wave of giddiness as the reality that they were going to have a baby set in all over again.

* * *

Yang was woken by the smell of smoke, and she rolled over, still half asleep as she reached out to the other side of the bed on instinct. She opened her eyes as she realised she was alone, sitting up and stretching out her stiff muscles. She’d always been an awkward sleeper, often moving around and ending up in uncomfortable positions during the night, and being four months pregnant hadn’t exactly helped with that.

A distant stream of profanity from downstairs reminded her of why she was awake at seven in the morning on a Saturday, and she climbed out of bed to see what chaos her wife had managed to cause this time. She could hear the sound of running water as she approached the kitchen door, and she stepped into the room to find Blake running something under the tap at the sink.

“Good morning.”

Blake’s ears perked up at Yang’s voice, and she switched off the tap before turning around to face her, looking slightly embarrassed. “Sorry. I didn’t meant to wake you up.”

Yang shook her head with a smile. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.” She glanced around the kitchen, taking in the open cupboard doors and the faint smell of smoke still lingering in the air. “Were you trying to make breakfast?”

“Trying and failing, it seems.”

Blake’s tone was light, but Yang could hear the hint of genuine frustration beneath the surface. She crossed the room, taking her wife’s hand in her own with a comforting squeeze. “You know you don’t have to do stuff like that, right? You’re already the best partner I could possibly have wished for.”

“I know I don’t _have_ to.” Blake’s eyes flickered down briefly to Yang’s stomach, and Yang felt a surge of warmth as she followed her gaze to the bump which had just recently begun to form. “I just… wanted to do something nice for you. And knowing you’re carrying my child— I guess it just makes me want to spoil you a little sometimes.”

A few years ago Yang might have taken that type of protectiveness the wrong way, but now she knew better, and instead it just melted her heart. She leaned in for a kiss, closing her eyes as Blake’s hands settled comfortably on her waist, and she lingered for a long moment before pulling away. “How about you tidy up while I make breakfast? Hopefully with less burning this time.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face gave her away. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“You’re so lucky I love you.”

“I really am.”

The words had softened from playful teasing into earnest affection, and Yang couldn’t resist stealing one more kiss before she went to turn on the stove.

* * *

Ever since they first began sharing a bed, more often than not Yang had been the big spoon. She found it comforting having Blake in her arms when she went to sleep, and it just seemed to make more sense that way since Yang was taller. But Yang had to admit that she adored the rare occasions when Blake decided that she wanted to be the one holding her instead.

It had been happening more frequently since the start of Yang’s pregnancy, and it always made her feel safe— cherished. Blake pressed a soft kiss on the back of her neck, drawing her out of her thoughts, and Yang turned over in her arms to bring them face to face.

“I like it when you hold me.” She felt her cheeks flush with heat when she realised that she’d said it out loud, and she almost laughed at her own ridiculousness. Over a year of marriage, and she still got bashful over the smallest things.

“That’s good,” Blake said, looking faintly amused. “Because I like holding you.”

Yang closed her eyes, and Blake’s hand came to rest on her stomach, rubbing gentle circles over the increasingly noticeable bump there. It was a habit Blake had developed soon after Yang started showing, and there was something about such a small but instinctive gesture of love which Yang found incredibly soothing. A few minutes passed, and Yang was halfway to sleep when Blake started talking again, her voice much quieter and softer this time.

“I know I haven’t met you yet, but I already love you so much. That’s weird, right? But it’s true. You and Yang are two of the best things that have ever happened to me.”

_Oh._

Yang was struck by a sudden surge of emotion as she realised that Blake wasn’t speaking to her. Part of her wanted to tell her wife how endearing it was that she was talking to their unborn baby, but she suspected Blake was only doing it because she thought that Yang was already asleep, so she held her tongue and let Blake’s voice fade into the background as she slowly drifted towards sleep.

By a couple of weeks later, Blake had begun reading to their child every night before they went to sleep, and every single time she would finish by pressing the softest of kisses to Yang’s belly, each one convincing Yang a little more that she really was the luckiest person in the world to share her life—and soon a family—with such a wonderful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments except for non-constructive criticism are more than welcome so feel free to leave one below and I'll see y'all next time <3


End file.
